My Last Name
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Reid and Emily gamble and have a little too much alcohol and the end result is a "Then we woke up with rings on our fingers, and I don't even know my last name," Emily finished helplessly. Reid/Prentiss! R/R


A/n, written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink. Hope you enjoy. Kink: accidental marriage. Prompt: Lost weekend in Vegas. First they win big at the poker table. Then the casino comps them a gorgeous suite with good booze, and the next thing they know they're waking up with rings on their fingers. I don't own CM. please read and review. -

He'd never had such a bad headache in his life. Turning on his back Spencer groaned as the pounding in his head intensified. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hangover. Waking up this morning was serving to remind him why he very rarely drank. Struggling into a sitting position he took in his surroundings. Slowly he recognized the suite he and Emily had been given after they won at the poker table. The light coming through the curtains indicated it was around 9:00 in the morning. Somehow he'd managed to convince her to stay with him in Vegas for the weekend. They'd just solved a horrific case and Hotch had given the entire team a few days off to decompress. Spencer began cataloging his surroundings. Bed, desk, dresser, TV, woman lying next to him, and a wedding ring. The genius's eyes widened as he realized what he was wearing on his left hand. He could feel the panic setting in as he realized he was lying in bed with someone and that he'd apparently gotten married last night. The realization that they were both naked didn't help to calm his anxiety. Taking a long hard look through half-opened eyes, he took in the profile of the woman sprawled next to him. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. -

Feeling eyes on her, the woman turned to face the person lying next to her. She found herself staring into Spencer Reid's wide and confused eyes.

"Emily?" he croaked.

"Spencer?" she replied just as softly. She could feel the hangover making itself known. Confusion crossed her face when she noticed that they were lying in bed together and that neither of them had clothes on. Moving his eyes from Emily's face to her left hand, Spencer noted that she was wearing a matching ring. Following Reid's eyes, Emily took in the ring on her left ring finger then the matching one on his. Gasping in surprise, Emily bolted upright. Intertwining their hands, Emily spoke.

"Did we?"

"Get married last night?" Reid finished for her. Emily nodded silently. "It looks that way."

"But, I don't remember. How...? when?" Emily stammered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. What's the last thing you remember?" Reid prompted.

"We both kicked ass at the poker table so the casino gave us this suite and lots of booze. Oh, no, it's all the alcohol's fault," Emily groaned.

"So then apparently we got really drunk and got married. Then we uh," Spencer broke off blushing furiously looking down at their naked bodies.

"Then we had sex," Emily finished blushing just as furiously.

"Yeah," Reid gulped. What had they gotten themselves into? -

Wanting to know what time it was, Emily reached for her phone on the nightstand and flipped it open. Glancing at the screen she noticed that she had 23 missed calls. Scrolling through them she saw they were from JJ and Garcia with one from Morgan as well.

"Uh, hey Spencer?"

"Yeah what is it, Emily?"

"Check your phone. I get the feeling we called the team last night. Frowning in confusion Reid picked up his phone and noticed that he had over 20 missed calls from JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. The voicemail icon was flashing on both phones. Simultaneously they pressed the button to connect them to their voicemails. -

The messages were identical.

"What do you mean you two are getting married? Call. Me. Now!"

"I'm sorry; did I just hear you correctly? You two are getting married? Call me!" The rest of the messages were much the same.

"I guess we should call them," Reid said slowly.

"Let's call Pen. If I know the team, they've all congregated at her place," Emily commented.

"Your probably right," Spencer agreed, pressing the speed dial for Garcia and holding it until it beeped indicating the call had gone through. "Here goes nothing," he said as he placed the phone on speaker and put it on the bed between them. -

Meanwhile, back in Virginia.

"Do you think they really got married?" JJ wondered.

"Normally, I'd say no, but considering how drunk they were last night? I'd say it's a good possibility," Morgan replied.

"Now the question is if they got married, do you think they'll get it annulled or stay together. For that matter if they stay together, will they regret it?" Rossi asked. The younger agents had decided that the two other men needed to be made aware of the situation. They handled the possible news rather well. They were just as shocked, but dealt with it better.

"No," Garcia said definitely. The finality of her response caused the others to turn and look at her. JJ recognized that the tech knew something the rest of them didn't.

"What do you know, Pen?"

"Uh, nothing?" she answered unconvincingly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you, baby girl," Morgan told her. Garcia sighed, sometimes she really hated profilers.

"I hate profilers, you know that?" she protested.

"Spill, Garcia," Hotch demanded surprising everyone. He wasn't usually one for office gossip. Everyone gave him a strange look. "What, we're talking about two of my agents, no, two of my family," Hotch added. Nodding they turned their focus back to the computer tech.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you what I know. Both Reid and Emily have confessed the fact that they're in love with each other to me."

"Wow, well maybe this won't be the disaster we were all afraid it was going to be," JJ commented. Just then Garcia's phone rang.

"It's Reid," she said answering it and putting it on speaker. -

"So did you two get married?" Garcia questioned, not even giving a proper greeting.

"Why hello to you to, Garcia," Reid quipped.

"Hi there, so tell me, did you two get married?"

"Um, yeah," Reid responded.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" JJ nearly yelled. Emily whimpered and curled in on herself. Automatically Spencer reached over and smoothed his hand over her tangled curls.

"Shh, its okay, Emmy," he soothed totally unaware of the nickname that had slipped out. JJ and Garcia shared a smile at the tender moment.

"Not so loud," Emily whimpered.

"We're both a bit hungover, so loud noises aren't a good thing right now," Spencer explained.

"Sorry," JJ apologized.

"It's okay, now can you help us, we're a bit confused, please?" Emily pleaded as she sat up. Realizing he was still stroking her hair, Reid started to pull his hand back but was stopped by Emily holding it in place. Nodding he kept stroking her hair, noticing it helped her relax.

"Well what's the last thing you remember?" Morgan queried.

"We both won a lot of money at the poker table, so the casino gave us an awesome suite and a bar full of booze in the room. We started drinking, and that's the last thing I remember," Emily said.

"What about you, Reid?" Rossi prompted. Both agents' eyes widened. If Rossi was there, then that meant...

"Hotch?" they whispered in unison.

"I'm here, don't worry, things are fine," he assured them. The two married agent's breathed a sigh of relief.

"To answer Rossi's question, that's all I remember to," Reid said.

"Then we woke up this morning with rings on our fingers, and I don't even know my last name," Emily finished helplessly. JJ chuckled at the Carrie Underwood reference her best friend had just made.

"Emily Michelle Prentiss-Reid," Spencer supplied helpfully. Emily gave him a bewildered look.

"Huh?"

"That's what it says on the marriage certificate," he explained, showing it to her. Taking it from her husband, Emily stopped at that word she couldn't believe she was married. Taking it from her husband's hands she began reading it out loud. -

"Husband's name: Spencer Patrick Reid.

Wife's name: Emily Michelle Prentiss-Reid.

Minister: Rev. Luke Moore.

Witness: Patricia Moore.

Witness: Nathan Moore. This certificate certifies that Spencer Patrick Reid and Emily Michelle Prentiss-Reid were married on July 6, 2010 by the Reverend Lucas Moore at the Tangiers Hotel and Casino. Witnesses were Patricia and Nathan Moore. Then we all signed it at the bottom," Emily finished.

"So will someone fill in the blanks?" Reid requested.

"Well, JJ, Morgan, and I decided to go out on the town for the evening and have some fun," Garcia began.

"We were sitting around a table at one of the bars drinking and talking when mine and Garcia's phones rang," JJ picked up. -

"I'm so glad we've got the next few days off. We deserve it," JJ said as she sipped her Margarita.

"I totally agree, girl," Morgan said. Garcia nodded as she stirred her drink. Just then two phones rang simultaneously. Reaching for their purses Garcia and JJ pulled out their phone's and answered them totally unaware of what they were about to learn.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Em, what's up?"

"Hi, Garcia," Reid slurred.

"Hey, JJ, guess what?" Emily cried also slurring her words.

"Are you drunk, Em?" JJ asked.

"Maybe a little," Emily answered. Morgan was staring at the two women curious as to who was on the phone. Listening to JJ's side of her conversation he gathered she was talking to Emily and that Emily was clearly drunk. Now he just had to figure out who his baby girl was talking to.

"How drunk are you, Spencer?" Garcia wondered. Reid was drunk? He couldn't believe it.

"I'm not drunk, I swear," Spencer lisped. Garcia was nearly falling off her chair laughing. A feminine giggle could be heard in the background.

"Oh trust me, you're so drunk, baby," Emily cooed leaning on him.

"I'm not anymore drunk than you are, sweetheart," Spencer responded in her ear. JJ and Garcia stared at each other wide-eyed when they realized that there two friends were very drunk and were also together. Morgan grew concerned at the anxious looks on the girl's faces.

"What's the matter he mouthed?"

"Emily and Spencer are drunk and together," JJ mouthed back.

"And to top it off, they're flirting with each other," Garcia whispered.

"Oh no," he mumbled. This wasn't going to end well.

"Guess what?" Reid and Emily cried in unison.

"What?" the two women responded together.

"Spencer and I are getting married!"

"Emily and I are getting married!"

"What do you mean you and Spencer are getting married?"

"What do you mean you and Emily are getting married?"

"Reid and Prentiss are getting married? What the fuck?" Morgan cried incredulously.

"Just what I said, Spencer and I are getting married tonight," Emily said.

"Well I have to go, it's our turn, bye Garcia," Reid said hanging up.

"It's our turn, talk to you later, Jayje," Emily said disconnecting as well leaving their friends calling after them. -

"We tried calling you several times, but you didn't answer," Morgan concluded. Garcia was tinkering on her laptop.

"Whatcha doing, Pen?" Emily wondered. She could hear the keys clicking in the background.

"Ah ha, I just found the tape that shows you two getting married. I just emailed it to both of you. Why don't you download it and we can all watch it together?" she suggested clicking on the link to download it to her own laptop as well. Nodding Spencer got his laptop from the floor and signed into his email. Finding the message Garcia sent he clicked on the attached video

and downloaded it.

"Are you ready to watch this?" he asked Emily totally forgetting about their friends for the moment.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Nodding he clicked to start the video and they settled back against the pillows watching in silence. -

The ceremony was short and simple, but very beautiful. Emily was dressed in a pretty white dress and Spencer was wearing a black tux. All the women had managed to hold their tears at bay until the very end. Just as Spencer leaned in to kiss Emily he mouthed three little words.

"I love you."

"I love you to," she mouthed back tears shining in her eyes just before she let him kiss her. The love everyone could see shining in the couple's eyes said it all, but the actual declaration made the point even better. The media liaison and the computer tech were sniffling and blinking back tears at the scene. Hotch and Morgan handed them each a tissue. Emily and Spencer were gazing at each other as the video ended with happy tears in their eyes. Emily felt the first one slip down her cheek and smiled when Spencer wiped it away with his thumb.

"Did you mean it?" Emily breathed.

"Yes," Spencer said simply.

"Did you?" Emily nodded to emotional to speak.

"Do you still mean it?" she whispered.

"I do, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I've loved you for a long time, Spencer," she confessed.

"So have I, Emily. So have I," Spencer replied just before grabbing his wife and kissing her senseless.

"Awww," chorused the rest of the team.

"So I take it this means you won't be having the marriage annulled?" Hotch confirmed. Spencer and Emily shared a look before shaking their heads.

"No, it might be a backwards way to get together, but we've been friends for so long. What would be the point of getting it annulled only to get remarried in the future?" Reid explained.

"Makes since to me," Rossi commented.

"I'll clear it with Strauss; you two have the rest of this week off. Don't worry about her, she won't tear this team apart," Hotch swore.

"I'll help make sure that doesn't happen," Rossi put in.

"Thanks, guys," Emily said happily. Emily tried to stifle a whimper. Spencer was trailing kisses down the side of her neck and it was distracting her.

"We'll let you go for now. See you in a week," Garcia called. She recognized the sound Emily had just tried to cover up and she knew the newlyweds wanted sometime to themselves.

"See you then," Spencer said hanging up the phone, the laughter of the team ringing in their ears. -

Tossing his phone on the nightstand Spencer pulled Emily into his arms and began kissing her feverishly. A shiver ran down Emily's spine. The kisses trailed down her neck and a moan left her mouth when Spencer latched onto her right breast nipping slightly.

"Oh, Spencer, yes," she moaned as her hands traveled down his back, scraping her fingernails as she went.

"You like that?" Spencer crooned. Emily whimpered and clutched at his head, holding him in place. Hands and mouths continued to move over heated skin. Both of them were being pushed closer and closer to what they both wanted, what they both needed.

"Spencer, I need you," Emily panted.

"I need you to," Spencer panted as he hovered over her waiting for her permission. She stared at him a moment before she realized what he was waiting for.

"Now, Spencer." That was all the genius needed and ever-so-slowly he eased himself inside her and began moving in and out.

"You're so wet and tight. You feel so fuckin' good," Reid growled.

"Oh, baby, I can feel you throbbing inside me. It feels amazing," emily cried swivaling her hips as she ground down on him.

"Fuck... Em."

"Yes, that's exactly what you're doing and you're doing wonderful," Emily hissed as he shifted and rubbed her G-spot. "Spencer! Fuck yes, baby!" They continued to meet each other thrust for thrust. The only sounds that filled the room were moans and cries of passion and the sound of skin on skin. Both of them could feel their orgasms beging to crash over them. They came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

"Emily!"

"Spencer!" A low chuckle came from Spencer as they ly tangled up in each others arms.

"Hmm?" Emily called.

"What happens in Vegas isn't going to stay in vegas this time, huh wife?" Spencer said with a teasing smile.

"You're absolutely right, husband," Emily responded with just as broad a smile.

"I love you Mrs. Prentiss-Reid."

"I love you to Mr. Reid," Emily replied. This definitely wasn't how they thought their lost weekend in Vegas would turn out, but neither of them would change it for the world.

A/n, I made up what the marriage certificates say. I've never been married so I don't know what all they really say. Please read and review!


End file.
